


Voyage of the Damned

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Does major character death even mean anything in this fandom?, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Might tweak that warning IDK, The Skeld (Among Us), White acting kinda Sus, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: When Cyan's body was found, things could easily have gotten out of hand. Thankfully, Blue and White worked well together. There was nothing to worry about when you had an assigned buddy, right?
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Voyage of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing here but hi o/ Have some crewmate whump!

She didn't know how long they had been standing there. At least five minutes, surely. Time seemed to be crawling, though. Had been, ever since they found Cyan's body in the dark of Electrical.

Red had called a meeting as soon as he found the body. Of course he did. He thought of himself as their de facto leader even as MIRA refused to declare one for voyages. Everyone works better in a flat organizational structure, according to HQ. Everyone except for this crew of nine.

Things had threatened to fall apart. Finding out there was a killer among your crewmates would do that. Red pulled things together at least for a little while. The crew had broken out into teams of two. All the better to watch one another's backs, right? That was all well and good until someone had to fix faulty wiring in one compartment and their assigned buddy had to address an overheat in the reactor.

Blue had thought she could trust her partner. That was the point after all. When they both stumbled onto Green's body slumped over an ajar vent, Blue had breathed a sigh of relief. White hadn't left her side the entire time that they cycled the air system together.

It had been a shame about Green, obviously. And that meant that there was still a suspect lurking among them. But it wasn't White.

Purple had been monitoring security at the time and pointed out how Yellow had ditched them. Plus there was the fact that Lime was supposed to have been with Green at the time, too. There hadn't been a lot of evidence, just building suspicion. In the end, Lime was asked to stick with Purple and Yellow and no one got too twitchy with the airlock button.

That had been almost an hour ago. The ship had nearly arrived to Polus. Blue had thought maybe, just maybe, that would be a good thing. And then White pulled a gun on her. It was in full view of the cameras, something that Blue _knew_ had spared her for the first few seconds. She'd pointed to the red blinking light with one hand, sweat dripping down her back.

White hadn't said anything, not right away. They looked at one another through their visors, almost alien in a way that so little of their bodies could be seen. Maybe that had made it easier for White to kill the others. Blue didn't want to know.

"They're going to airlock you," Blue said after the first silent minute between them. The gun trembled just once in White's grip before their shoulders lifted and fell.

"On your knees," White growled. That was the only descriptor for how the words sounded through their suit. Slowly, one leg at a time, Blue complied. She watched as White circled around her, the muzzle of the gun still trained on her. White put their back to the wall and pressed the weapon against the back of Blue's helmet. She tried to twist her head to see what White was doing, but the pressure of the muzzle against her helmet made her freeze once more.

Together they waited. Purple had to have seen them and alerted the rest of the team. Red showed up first - of course - tailed by his assigned buddy, Black. "How'd you do it? With Green." Blue growled. The fact that she was no longer alone bolstered her once more even as her heart hammered in her chest.

White made a noise that might have been a laugh. "Does it matter?" they replied. They didn't answer further.

Red floundered now that he was actually under pressure. It was easy to throw around accusations when no one was armed. Blue felt everyone's eyes - save for White's who was surely watching the rest of the crew - on her.

"Let's just get to Polus," Blue begged.

"And let the Company take care of this?" Purple scoffed. "You know how that's going to go."

"Nowhere," Yellow added in what he surely thought was a helpful fashion.

"We're not going to dock until you put that gun down," Red said firmly. He took a step forward with his demand. White pressed the muzzle hard against Blue's helmet, forcing her head down further.

Blue shook her head ever so slightly, just enough that the others would be able to see and her helmet wouldn't move. She didn't want to say anything else, but they had to get the message to _stop_.

"What do you want anyways, White?" Lime asked.

"Does it matter?" White parroted again.

Yellow responded yet again with the same oh-so-helpful tone. "Of course it does! If you want, like, credits then we can try to see about pooling something together from this run or maybe-"

White lifted the gun and fired a shot into the ceiling. The slug ripped through the ceiling and lodged itself in the hull plating. Everyone jumped backwards, HUDs flashing as they checked their air levels in panic. The atmosphere was still stable. The standoff continued.

"It doesn't matter what I want," White said in a low voice, "just what you do now. And you're all going to back off one at a time, back into security."

"White, please," Red tried once more to placate the traitor. He got a slug fired at his feet for the effort. In the end, Blue was left alone once more with only the quiet red blinking light of the camera above them and the now-familiar pressure of the muzzle to her helmet.

Underneath her feet, she could feel the engines beginning to slow. They were moving into orbit above Polus. Would it mean escape for White? Would she be let go? Or would Red try some last-ditch heroics to try and capture White himself, keeping Blue in the crossfire? "How is this going to end, then?" Blue said quietly.

White didn't answer.


End file.
